


Welcome home

by sazanaaraeleven



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi, i mean their fates pseudonyms basically count right, isn't it awkward when your crush disappears for months and then returns with a kid?, this is a birthday gift that got out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazanaaraeleven/pseuds/sazanaaraeleven
Summary: Inigo, Severa and Owain return home from Nohr. Their friends and family are more than shocked to see how much has changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, ness! this first chapter is dedicated to you! i hope you enjoy it (i kinda rushed writing it since i wanted to finish it today).

It was so long since he’d last seen Gerome’s eyes. There was no explanation for it, but something about them was so beautiful to Inigo. He’d often compliment random girls on their eyes, but he never felt so genuinely enamored by them as he did with Gerome’s. In turn, Gerome was bewildered when, after not seeing Inigo for so long, the first thing Inigo did was take off his mask. Without a word.  
“… Where have you been? And what the hell are you doing?” Inigo didn’t answer straight away. He was just happy to hear that gruff, always slightly annoyed voice again. Nothing had changed in his absence. And everyone was still here.  
“Sorry. I, uh, lost my sense of self there.” Gerome was the first person Inigo saw upon returning to Ylisse. Anankos’ magic had conveniently put them close to where all the Shepherds gathered. Even the more standoffish members of their group, like Gerome and Kjelle, had waited for them to return.  
“… I see you’re still an idiot.”  
“Damn right he’s an idiot!” Brady shouted. He came storming at Inigo like he was planning to stab him, but he simply gave Inigo a whack with his staff.  
“Oww! What was that for?! You haven’t seen me in months, and this is how you welcome me? You’re so cruel, Brady!”  
“That’s exactly the problem, ya hooligan! We were worried sick about you three! Disappearin’ like that… ‘s not cool, man!” Brady tried to look tough, but he looked like he was about to burst into tears. Sure enough, he turned into a blubbering mess within seconds. “Ugh! I ain’t crying, before either of you says anythin’! There’s just somethin’ in my eye, alright?! Lay off! I ain’t happy to see you at all, ya hear me?!” With that, he stormed off again, presumably to show the exact same routine to Severa and Owain. Indeed, nothing had changed at all.  
“… Well, Inigo? I’m waiting for my answer. And give me my mask back,” Gerome said, trying to get them back on track.  
“No. Consider this my reward.”  
“For what? Abandoning us and disappearing for what felt like an eternity? We were worried sick, Inigo. We’ve lost enough loved ones to last a lifetime, I’m sure you agree.” Inigo’s smile faded. Things hadn’t been the same without him, after all.  
“I never intended to cause you all so much sorrow, Gerome. I am truly sorry. But know that I missed you every second. The three of us will explain everything soon, once everyone is gathered… And once we’ve seen the ones we missed most.” Gerome looked like he really wanted his mask back. It was empty flattery, he assumed. It was what Inigo excelled at. As mad as he was, however, he was secretly grateful that he got to see Inigo again.

“Laslow? Who is this? Aren’t you going to introduce us?” A shrill voice interrupted their moment. Peri was very, very confused about where she was. “So this is your homeland, huh? And this must be one of its inhabitants! Hello, inhabitant of Laslow’s homeland! Nice to meetcha! I’m Peri! P for pierce, E for eviscerate, I for imp–”  
“Inigo,” Gerome said, in an even deeper voice than usual. “I don’t think I’m willing to wait to have this explained to me. Who is this woman, and why is she calling you Laslow?” Inigo tugged at his collar and tried to collect himself.  
“Ahem. Peri, this is my… bosom friend…?” He looked at Gerome for help, but Gerome simply stared at him with cold eyes. “… Gerome. A dear friend of mine. A-And Gerome, this is Peri… my wi–”  
“Dad! Dad! You never told me how amazing your homeland is! These meadows are so beautiful, and there’s so many flowers I’ve never seen before! And the girls here are so cute! … Unlike that gloomy-looking guy you’re chatting with. Dad, what happened? I thought you had better taste!”  
“Soleil! No insulting your dad’s friends, alright? Just like I promised not to stab them!” Peri scolded Soleil, while Gerome looked at the two with horror akin to when the Risen started invading.  
“… And while we’re at it, this is my daughter, Soleil. Soleil, this is Gerome, my–”  
“Vague acquaintance, apparently,” Gerome interrupted. Inigo’s heart dropped. Gerome’s stare made him feel very, very small. Peri and Soleil looked equally confused. Gerome grabbed Inigo by the collar and dragged him off, out of Peri and Soleil’s hearing range.  
“A wife? A daughter? What in the name of the gods have you been doing?! Spit it out!”  
“I… I went away. To a different world. I met Peri, and I had a daughter. She grew up fast because we left her in a pocket dimension were time flows differently to protect her from war. But I always intended to come back home.” Gerome paused, and sighed.  
“You drive me crazy, Inigo. I assume Laslow is the name you assumed while you were away?”  
“… You believe me?”  
“Of course I do. You’re not the kind of person to lie about something like that.” Gerome paused again, his expression mellow. “I think… you should go back to your wife and child. They’re bound to need some explanation, too.”  
“Gerome… Thank you. I never thought I’d come back with a spouse and child, honestly. I was constantly scared I’d lose touch with my homeland, but now that I’m back…”

Laslow, or Inigo.

One of them would cease to exist at this very moment.

“… I know where my home is. With my friends.” Inigo smiled, and Gerome realized how much he’d missed that smile. It was genuine and comforting, and it felt like home.  
“We never stopped thinking about you three.” It was bittersweet, seeing Inigo again. There was so much Gerome wished he could have said. Instead, he just went with: “Welcome home.”  
“Thank you, Gerome. Is Olivia around? I’d like for Soleil to meet her grandmother.” Gerome said he’d go fetch her, and disappeared after he brought her to Inigo. He said he wanted to see Severa and Owain, as well. Inigo nodded, and immediately cast aside all his shame and hugged his mother as soon as he saw her. She wasn’t his real mother, but she was the closest thing he had. He loved her just the same.  
“Mother! I missed you so much!”  
“Inigo…” He was crushing her, but Olivia didn’t mind. She shed tears of happiness, seeing him again. “It’s lovely to see you again… You had me worried sick, but it’s alright. Now that you’re here again, it’s alright.” Inigo broke their embrace, and looked over his shoulder. Peri and Soleil were picking flowers.  
“Peri! Soleil! Come here for a second! There’s someone I’d like you to meet!” Without a moment’s hesitation, Soleil and Peri rushed over, excitable as they were. He put their arms around his wife and daughter, and proudly presented them to Olivia.  
“Wow… Who is this gorgeous woman, Dad? Someone you know?”  
“Soleil, darling, I’d like you to meet my mother. Olivia, this is my daughter, Soleil… And my wife, Peri.”  
“Hiya! I’m Peri! I’m Lasl– I mean, Inigo’s wife!”  
“Whoaaaa… So this is my grandmother? I’ve heard so much about you! I’ve dreamed of meeting you for years!” Olivia didn’t have it in her to question why Soleil was already an adult. She was at loss for words, meeting these two complete strangers.  
“You’ve really been away for a l-long time, haven’t you, Inigo… Oh, you’ve grown so much… If only the Olivia from your time could see you… I’m sure she’d be so proud of you!”  
“Mother… I’m home. I’m finally home.” Inigo embraced his family with all his might, silently vowing to never let them go. He laughed while tears flowed from his eyes. Finally, he was truly happy.


End file.
